Gluestick
by Miss Cactus
Summary: Luffy mange de la colle, Sabo a des biceps beaucoup trop attirants et Kuina souhaiterait n'avoir jamais accepté cette offre d'emploi. UA


**GLUESTICK**

 _Luffy mange de la colle, Sabo a des biceps beaucoup trop attirants et Kuina souhaiterait n'avoir jamais accepté cette offre d'emploi._

 **Note :** OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF avec pour thème Colle. Je suis tellement heureuse d'écrire sur mon petit couple, ça faisait tellement longtemps ! Apprécions tous ensemble l'impossibilité de ce pairing. Oui, laissez-moi pleurer dans un coin avec mon crack, je l'aime beaucoup trop pour que ce soit drôle... Tant pis, je me débrouillerai pour le rendre populaire !

 **Note reviews :** Je réponds aux reviews Guest (lecteurs sans compte) sur mon compte Twitter avec le hashtag #HSFHguest

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Luffy-kun, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

Kuina s'agenouilla devant le petit garçon et lui enleva la colle des mains. Elle lui mit ensuite devant le visage, fronçant les sourcils, attendant visiblement une réponse de la part de l'enfant. Ce dernier baissa les yeux, comprenant qu'il venait de faire une bêtise, mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche, refusant de dire un seul mot.

« Tu te souviens, non ? » Le garçon hocha la tête. « Pourquoi on ne mange pas de colle ? »

« Parce que c'est pas fait pour ça... »

« Mais encore ? »

« Et que c'est pas bien... »

« Oui, exactement. » Approuva la jeune femme. « Tu ne veux pas que j'appelle tes frères, hm ? On ne va pas les faire venir jusqu'ici parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de te mettre de la colle dans la bouche, non ? »

Luffy secoua vivement la tête et, comme pour prouver sa sincérité, tira la langue et se l'essuya sur la main puis la présenta à Kuina, montrant qu'il était enclin à faire des efforts pour ne pas déranger ses frères. Cette dernière retint de justesse une grimace de dégoût et opta plutôt pour un sourire, prenant ensuite le brun dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'évier où il put se rincer les mains et la bouche.

Elle avait encore du mal à gérer cette ribambelle d'enfants qui ne cessaient de courir partout et de faire des bêtises, mais elle sentait qu'elle s'y habituait peu à peu. Etudiante fauchée, Kuina avait sauté sur l'occasion lorsqu'elle avait trouvé une offre d'emploi dans une garderie. La seule expérience qu'elle avait était du baby-sitting de voisinage, mais apparemment le directeur était tellement désespéré qu'il n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de l'embaucher.

Il y avait des enfants adorables ici (comme Luffy et sa manie de manger de la colle) et d'autres qu'elle avait plus de mal à gérer (comme Zoro et sa manie de lui répéter sans cesse que de toute façon il serait plus fort qu'elle depuis qu'elle l'avait mis au coin pour une bêtise), mais dans l'ensemble elle trouvait qu'elle s'en sortait plutôt bien et prenait plaisir à garder ces petits bouts de chou.

Elle laissa Luffy repartir jouer une fois son visage nettoyé de toute trace de colle, et se tourna quelques instants pour se laver les mains à son tour. Une fois terminé, elle revint auprès des enfants pour tomber sur une vision qui ne lui fit pas du tout plaisir.

 _« Luffy-kun ! »_

* * *

« Non, s'il te plaît, Kuina, n'appelle pas Sabo ! » Gémit Luffy en s'accrochant au pantalon de la jeune femme qui composait le numéro de son frère. Avant d'appuyer sur le bouton ''Appeler'' elle se mit au même niveau que le garçon qui la regardait, les larmes aux yeux.

« Ecoute, tu as fait une bêtise, Luffy-kun. Je t'ai prévenu plusieurs fois, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu le fais, et tu ne m'écoutes toujours pas. Maintenant je dois prévenir ta famille pour qu'ils sachent que tu n'es pas sage, tu comprends ? » Le hochement de tête triste qu'elle reçut en réponse lui fit un peu mal au cœur, mais elle tenait à ce qu'il comprenne maintenant, avant qu'il ne fasse des erreurs beaucoup plus importantes que celle-ci à l'avenir. Oui, elle exagérait un peu, mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

Evidemment elle ne comptait pas sérieusement prendre rendez-vous avec son frère, juste faire une petite frayeur à Luffy pour qu'il comprenne enfin que _oui_ , la colle servait à _coller_ , et _non_ , il ne devait en aucun cas _l'avaler_.

Pourtant, une fois au téléphone avec le grand frère dudit garçon, elle ne s'était absolument pas préparée à ce que ce soit lui qui insiste pour la voir en personne... Raccrochant, elle jeta un regard un coin à Luffy qui se faisait gronder par Nami, qui avait un an de plus que lui, lui expliquant qu'il méritait ce qui lui arrivait.

Une étrange boule au ventre, Kuina se rassura en se disant que ce n'était pas le petit Luffy qui irait dire du mal d'elle auprès de sa famille, n'est-ce pas ?

(Et non, cette boule n'était en aucun cas dû au stress de cette rencontre, qui serait sa première avec le ''responsable'' d'un enfant.)

Le jour J arriva bien trop vite au goût de Kuina, qui avait surveillé Luffy toute la semaine, constatant à sa plus grande surprise que le garçon avait arrêté de manger de la colle et ne s'était pas non plus rabattu sur les feutres, restant sage comme une image. Peu importe ce qu'avait pu lui dire ses frères, cela avait eu un impact radical sur le comportement de ce petit, qui n'écoutait habituellement personne.

Le soir même, Kuina aidait Luffy à faire ses lacets pour la énième fois (pourquoi s'entêtait-il à les défaire à chaque fois ? Cela restait un mystère), lorsqu'un raclement de gorge la fit lever les yeux sur l'un des plus bel homme qu'elle ait eu le plaisir de voir. Grand, blond, très certainement musclé si elle en croyait les formes que son haut laissait transparaître et elle refusait de s'avouer une seule seconde qu'elle avait souhaité _lécher_ cette cicatrice recouvrant une bonne partie de son visage. Pas alors que Luffy hurlait de joie dans ses oreilles, en se tenant à son épaule pendant qu'elle faisait ses lacets, comprenant à sa plus grande horreur que l'homme en face de lui était bien le frère du garçon.

Aussitôt qu'elle le lâcha, il se jeta dans les bras de son frère qui le souleva d'un bras puis tendit sa main à l'étudiante en lui souriant doucement.

Et ce _sourire_ , bon dieu.

Elle se reprit à temps pour lui serrer la main avant que le silence ne commence à être gênant et les invita tous les deux à entrer dans la salle pour parler du petit problème de Luffy (qu'elle oubliait clairement en faveur des biceps de Sabo).

(Elle n'avouerait jamais que cet entretien avait été le plus long et le plus gênant de toute sa vie.)

(Elle n'avouerait pas non plus qu'elle avait compté le nombre de fois que Sabo avait passé sa langue sur ses lèvres qui l'appelaient clairement.)

(Elle n'avouerait encore moins que le lendemain, elle avait ''malencontreusement'' laissé un tube de colle à porté de main de Luffy. Et même si c'était le cas, ce n'était absolument pas pour rappeler une fois de plus son frère. Pas du tout.)

* * *

 _End ~_

 **Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à cette phrase et que vous comptez fermer votre page, attendez une seconde !**

 **Les reviews sont la seule façon de savoir si un écrit vous a plu ou non. Certes, les favoris ou même juste les vues peuvent faire plaisir, mais le but de partager ses écrits est tout de même d'avoir un retour pour pouvoir échanger et qui sait, pouvoir peut-être par la suite faire de belles rencontres :)**

 **Si vous avez lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, laissez une review, vous pouvez être sûrs que j'y répondrai avec très grand plaisir !**


End file.
